Walking Blindly Off A Cliff
by crazycousinsdoubleAduo
Summary: When the Hunters was first sent to Camp Half-blood, Thalia did know that she would fall in love with her best friend. Will the son of Hades catch her when she falls? Will the help of two gods help her to choose her decision? Will her decision change everything? Our first fanfic,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Persons! This is our first fanfiction, us being Agent 99 and Black Azalea. Sorry if it's a little, let's just say, "rough 'round the edges," but give us a break! Did we mention this is our first fanfic? Sorry if it's "complex" because we're like science and math nerds. One more thing, The Lost Hero, etc. never happened. Enjoy! OH, and feel free to PM us suggestions. DON'T OWN PJO! Without a further a due we present you… "Walking Blinding Off A Cliff"!**

Prologue: About Four years after the battle in Manhattan, the Hunters of Artemis were sent to Camp Half-Blood for reasons unknown to them.

Thalia's POV

_UGH! I can't believe that I have to keep an eye on the hunters by myself… especially since I haven't seen my friends in forever._ I thought to myself while the Hunters and I were packing our stuff. It was very sudden, and Artemis didn't even say what the meeting was about, or why we had to go to Camp.

_~Flashback~_

_I was listening to my iPod when Artemis suddenly popped into my tent. Just as I was about to scream bloody murder, she covered my mouth and said, "Thalia, there's a very urgent meeting on Olympus, and it concerns the Hunters."_

"_Ok, I'll tell the Hunters to get ready to Olympus," I replied. "Will Apollo take us there?"_

"_I'm sorry, Thalia, I was ordered to go alone, although Apollo is going to take you and the Hunters to Camp Half-Blood."_

"_When will you return?" I asked, silently praying that Apollo won't make me drive his Sun-chariot_

"_I will probably be back at Summer's end. I'll check up on you at the Summer Solstice. Oh, one more thing, make sure they don't kill anyone."_

_~End of Flashback~_

By the time we were finished packing, Apollo arrived at our campsite. "Hey, Thalia, you're looking as beautiful as ever," Apollo said, flashing his signature smirk.

With a death glare that could kill anyone, I replied, "Apollo! How many does Artemis have to drill it into your thick skull! DON'T FLIRT WITH THE HUNTERS!"

A bit startled, he answered, "Whatever you say, Thals."

Even more angered by that hateful nick-name, I responded, "One more thing, DON'T CALL ME 'THALS'! Just turn this chariot into a car and get us to Camp Half-Blood."

_This is gonna be a loooooooong ride, _I thought.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good? Well, please tell us what you think of this. Your opinion means a lot since this is our 1st fanfic. We just want to say that hate mail does not affect our moral. Please check out our profile.**

**A99: Hey, what's up?**

**BA: Nothing, just reading about plagiarism.**

**A99: Oh, yeah! Isn't that taking another person's ideas, and saying that you made them up?**

**BA: Basically. And it's illegal. Like you have to get jail time, like chain you to a mountain and have eagles eating your liver everyday JAIL TIME.**

**A99: That too. Anyway, do we own anything?**

**BA: Nope… we are not stupid, we are GENIUS, 'cuz we can actually write something by ourselves…DUH! So…**

**A99 & BA: WE DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**BA: Yeah! *fist bump***

Thalia's POV

Apollo dropped us off about 5 klicks from CHB. I'm not sure why, but I think he thought that letting me drive wasn't the best idea in the world. So, before we went our separate ways, Apollo pulled me aside.

"Thalia, don't be surprised if something unexpected happens this summer at Camp," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"What do you mean? Is someone gonna die?" I said with a heavy coating of sarcasm.

"No, how 'bout you call me if anything interesting happens in the shadows. OK?" he said, trying his best not to laugh. Apollo gave me a side hug, and turned back to his chariot.

"Come on Gals! We have some walkin' to do," I said with my best Southern accent. It's actually not that good.

So about a mile away from Camp we heard a loud screech from the end of the group. I turn and saw one of the youngest hunters was staring at a very large and very ugly group of monsters. Minotaur, dracaena, hellhounds, and other very scary and ugly monsters… so by this you could see that they are VERY ugly.

"Hunters, arrows at the ready!" I screamed, "FIRE AT WILL!"

At that moment, I thought about my friend Will Solace, and silently hoped that he's nowhere near here.

I started to run at the group of Hunters that were fighting the Minotaur. I sent a volley of arrows at its head, and from its scream you could tell I totally got its attention. It started to charge at me and I was ready and send a bigger volley of arrows, then noticed a black figure running towards us with twenty teenagers with swords behind it. Battle cries all around me, I knew that whoever they are we were going to need their help soon. Before I knew it someone was beside me also fighting the Minotaur. With the help of the mystery person, who I found what a very hot guy—wait did I just call a guy hot? So, we finally defeated the Minotaur and with the help of the teenagers, who are demigods, defeated the monster army.

I walked up to the "Very hot guy" and gave him my hand to help him up. "Thanks, you just got here in the knick of time. Oh and I'm Thalia, the Lieutenant of the Hunters."

The mystery guy stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans and said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." I looked at him with a weird look. I couldn't believe that this hot guy was a scrawny, short kid last time I saw him… Whoooh that guy _definitely_ changed.

I looked over his shoulder and saw my best buds: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Well bye, Nico. Hope to see you around," I said to Nico.

"Yeah hope to see you too," he said, just as I started to run to tackle Percy.

"Get off, get OFF!" He said, swinging like a monkey. Trying to somehow get me off his back, but unfortunately I clamped on to him pretty good.

"Hey, Annabeth, how ya been?" I said jumping off Percy's back.

"Good, trying to make sure Seaweed Brain here is good, but you know that's a challenge."

"Hey! Give me a break! It's not that easy having the Curse of Achilles over your head!" Percy said, with a fake hurtful expression.

"Well, I have to check in with Chiron, and let him know that the Hunters and I are here. See ya later!" I yelled over my shoulder while running to the Big House.

Nico's POV

"Nico! WAKE UP!" is the first thing I heard when I woke up and the insufferable person who said that was my dear friend Percy Jackson.

"WHAT!" I yelled, kicking off my covers.

"It's almost time for breakfast, and being a good cousin I decided to wake you up. So you won't get in trouble, and have to do kitchen duty," he said dumping a mini-wave of water on my head.

"I'm up. Give me five minutes to change and I'll be there." I said walking to my bathroom to get a towel and out of my pj's.

After hearing the door slam made me relax a little, so I change my shirt to a black shirt designed with a skulk wearing a birthday hat, and a pair of black skinny jeans. And YES, I wear skinny jeans. So after I was presentable I walked out of cabin 13 to the pavilion. I sat at my table observing the other demigods at there table. After eating breakfast, I went to take my daily stroll around Camp Half- Blood. When I was near Peleus's tree I heard a high pitch screech down the Half-Blood Hill. I turned to look at the direction where I heard the screech and saw a group of girls fighting a large group of monsters, so I yelled to a group of demigods near me to get help and ran to help the girl fighting the Minotaur. Why the Minotaur? I guess I saw that the girl fighting it needed my help the most. I pulled out my black stygian sword a started to slash at the monster's unguarded sides. Before we knew it we defeated the monster.

My partner in defeating the Minotaur pulled herself up and gave me a hand. This was the first time I was actually able to get a good look at her. She had short, spiky black hair, and electric blue eye that I could not help but get lost in them.

"Thanks, you just got here in the knick of time. Oh and I'm Thalia, the Lieutenant of the Hunters." She said while giving me her hand.

I tried to look presentable and said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades," with my usual expression.

She gave me a weird look, looked over my shoulder and said,"Well bye, Nico. Hope to see you around."

"Yeah hope to see you too," I said praying to the gods that I could get to know that beautiful creature more.

**REVIEW!**

**So was that good, well don't forget to review and PM us if you have suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hi! Yo! Wazzup Peoples! To the main topic. Wad ya think? Please give your opinion via review or PM. Now, for our chapterly skit!**

**A99: Hey you with the nice beautiful hair!**

**BA: Yes, you with the pretty face?**

**A99: Watcha doin, Shorty?**

**BA: Nothing much "O'Tall One," but trying to not get arrested.**

**A99: Why, did you rob a joint, or worse did you kill someone? (sarcastically)**

**BA: Nope, just trying not to plagiarize anything (much… just kidding) **

**A99: Ok, let me help you…**

**A99&BA: WE DO NOT OWN PJO… EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**BA: Yeah! *Hip bump***

Thalia's POV

After saying good-bye to the gang I told the girls to go to cabin 8 while I check-in with Chiron.

"Hi Thalia, nice to see you, I guess Artemis was also called to the top secret meeting too?" Chiron said as I walked into the Big House.

"Hi Chiron, yup, just checking in as you could say." Checkin' out the place… "I guess it was what Apollo had to say, cuz he told me something about to call him if anything happens in the shadows."

"Wait! What? Can you please elaborate, Miss Grace."

"Well before he left us he pulled me aside and told me that, so I guess it has to do with me or shadows."

"Umm, very interesting. Oh before I forget, could you please stay at cabin 1?"

"Why?"

"Well, it was a request from Lady Aphrodite that the cabins be occupied with the gods' children. Since Hera does not have children except Zeus's children, so she is an exception."

"Well okay, I guess I tell the girls and tell them I'm moving to the Zeus cabin, Bye Chiron." I said, while turning to the door with a wave.

While running to tell the Hunters of the sleeping arrangements, I was able to think about what happened this morning. Why had there been monsters just waiting there, thank the gods that we were close to camp, and for that black rescuer. I hope to get to know him better. Well before I knew it I was right in front of the Artemis cabin.

"Well Hunters we have a situation," I stopped for dramatic affect "I will stay at the Zeus cabin, Belle will be in charge here in the cabin, but I will still be in charge of the Hunters other than that." I said. Protest was clearly seen after I said all that.

"Shut UP! Ok it is final so live with it, and I promise that I will watch out for myself. K? So, I will see you at lunch." I said grabbing my stuff and going out the door.

While walking to my cabin, I walked through a shadow and next thing I know, I was on the ground by a hooded figure, I looked up to see my rescuer.

"I'm so sorry. I _really_ need to work on that at my free time." Nico said while helping me up

"It's ok. I'm used to having random things knock into me at unusual times every day." I replied sardonically, smiling.

"Hahaha, that is something I need to remember. As I recall aren't you the Lieutenant of the Hunters? Then why do you have your stuff and walking _away_ from the Artemis cabin? Did they kick you out already? I bet that's a record." He said trying not to laugh at his new found joke.

"Well could you help me, and no I wasn't kicked out. I was told to move to the Zeus cabin by Lady Aphrodite," I said as he pick up my knap-sack and started to walk towards Cabin 1.

"Oh, cool, so I guess I will see you every morning cuz mine I right near there." He said while pointed at a black 3 story building, even though I was far I could feel something mystic emanating from the building.

"So here's my stop so see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Umm see ya later."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

Nico's POV

After seeing Thalia leave to go to her cabin I decided to go to Lunch. I grabbed some food from the dryads and went to the bonfire.

"For, Hades," I said, throwing a few wings into the fire.

I went to my table, sat down, and ate my wings and a few slices of pizzas. I saw the hunters walk into the pavilion, and expected to see Thalia with them. I realized that she'd probably come in a little later cuz she was probably still unpacking.

Thalia's POV

When Nico left me at the door of the cabin I went outside and looked around, it looked just how I left it a long times ago. Well… except for the thick layer of dust. I started to go to the bedroom to put my stuff away and noticed a brand new Camp Half-blood T-shirt laying on top of my bed. I guess Chiron told Annabeth to put one there. Before I knew it, it was time fore lunch. As I walk to the pavilion I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Thalia, I have a question." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and found Belle, behind her was the Hunters.

"What can I help you with Belle? I Said.

"Will you be sitting in the Zeus table or the Artemis table? I just would like to know."

"Umm, considering recent arrangements I guess I would be sitting in the Zeus table. Oh, and you're in charge whenever I am not around, but I will be joining you and the Hunters during activities. Is that clear?

"Yup. Thanks for clearing that up, and I promise to keep everything under control." She replied with a determined look.

"Okay, I will see you after lunch."

"Bye!" She said with a wave.

The first thing I notice when I walked into the pavilion is the smell, mouth watering scents filled my nose making my stomach growl. I went straight to my table to get my food to the fireplace for my offering.

"For Zeus," I whispered while placing some food in the fire.

While I sat I notice Nico sitting in the back beside a banner with the Helm of Darkness on it. He just sat there observing all the things around, I felt bad cuz he was by himself, he started to look in my direction and saw me looking, and gave me a cheerful smile and a wave. I smiled back and returned his gesture. When he was done eating he started to walk towards me, and sat right in front of me. When he saw that I was finished he started to talk.

"Hey, Thalia, what do you have after lunch?" He asked,

"Umm, the arena I pretty sure. Why?"

"Oh, just asking, but since I'm also going to be there can you please give me the honor of being my sparring partner?" He asked getting up and giving me a fake bow.

Trying to act the part I said, "Of course dear sir, I shall grant thee thy honor."

"Well, see you there," he said about to leave.

"See you later alligator," I said will a smile.

"After awhile crocodile," he said with a chuckle.

Looking forward to spar with him I started to gather my belongings and went to the Artemis cabin. When I got there Belle had saw me coming and told the Hunters to start packing up, I told them about what activity we are going to be going and we started to go to the arena. The Hunters were giving me a weird look before Phoebe, one of the Hunters, asked,

"Thalia who was that _male_ sitting at your table?" she said male as if it was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"His name is Nico, and don't give me that look. He is just a friend. I know how to take care of myself. I just want to get to know more people here are camp, and he is the one who helped me fight the Minotaur, so I should at least get to thank him at to get to know him better," I replied

"We know. We just want to make sure that he wasn't doing anything that will make us happily beat him up and all the male population," Phoebe said, while she popped her knuckles.

"I promise that will never happened." I said, but in the back of my mind was telling me that might not be a bad thing.

**Please review or PM your opinion or encouragement. We freely accept hate mail and take it to consideration. I will be sometime before the next chapter be up, but some inspiration will help, so review. Happy Independence Day! **

**What dance was very popular in 1776?  
"_Indepen-dance!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia's POV**

While contemplating what Phoebe said, I jogged down the trail to the arena when something—rather, someone—ran into me. Although I was falling on the ground I was able to think about what had just happened. _Nico_ had shadow traveled on to me—_again_. I sighed and push him off me.

When I got up, I couldn't see the shadow he came out of, but then I saw a small bush, casting a shadow on the ground. "How big of a shadow do you need to THROW SOMEONE TO THE GROUND?!" I asked, emphasizing the last few words.

He groaned, and said, "I haven't quite figured that out yet,"

Annoyed, I pulled him up. "Well you're going to need a protective covering around your ego while I'm defeating you in the arena," I said smirking.

Nico looked at me competitively, "Oh, you may beat me at archery and close combat, but I'll beat you to the arena!" he said, speeding off to the arena.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said while bolting **(A/N: See what I did there? Pun intended-A99) **toward the arena. After 10 steps I jumped as high as I could and controlled the winds to fly me about ten feet in the air the rest of the way. I landed next in front of the entrance to the arena 15 seconds before Nico got there.

"Beat ya to it," I said with a smug look on my face, before I turned and started to enter the arena.

"YO! Wait up! I ran here, unlike someone here, I tried to be nice, so I'm more tired," said Nico trying to catch up to me.

"Aww… poor baby, so that means you already surrendered," I said with a stab to hurt the guy's ego.

"Not a chance, get ready to fight and I won't go easy," he said.

We went to the middle of the arena and started to prepare to spar. I started to stretch and warm-up, while sneaking glimpses of my sparring partner. After about five minute we were ready to start.

"Okay, can we like start slow to beginning just to warm-up," Nico said while he began to transform his skull ring into a sword.

"Sure, we don't want to twist something and get hurt," I said while pulling out my lightning bolt ring that Tyson made me. I just have to twist the lightning bolt to the right to transform in to a silver sword with a light blue handle with an eagle impression on the hilt. Twisting the lightning bolt to the left turned it into a clutch purse that produces anything you ask for. How Tyson did that, I will never know.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

**Nico's POV**

I started with an easy combination of jabs and slices and she blocked each maneuver with skill. I ended my last slice and Thalia moved from defense to offense and sent a barrage of her own in my direction. I defended myself as best I could, but she'd managed to nick my forearm.

_Dang! _I thought. _This girl's _really _good. No wonder she's Lieutenant._

The fight went on for about five minutes until I saw and opening and lunged and her with my sword. She parried the thrust and sent another combination toward me. I blocked her last jab, and spun in a circle to the left, with my sword aiming for her neck. When I got back around, Thalia had her sword up to stop the coming blade. Iron hit bronze, and a few sparks flew in the air. Thalia moved like lightning **(A/N: I just now realized what I did there. Pun NOT intended-A99)**, as she went under my sword, drew her dagger as she rotated back toward me. I drew my dagger just as she brought the knife to my chest.

"Surrender?" she said breathing heavily.

"More like draw," I said poking her abdomen with my knife. We both laugh and relaxed on the ground.

"So, when's that last time you had a fight like that?" she inquired, her weapon changing from sword to ring.

I did the same said, "I think _never_ is the correct answer. Are all of the Hunter this good?"

"Not really, I'm the only one that uses my sword just as much as my bow and arrows,"

**Line Break**

**Artemis's POV**

While I was walking to the throne room, I notice almost everybody staring at me, like I had antlers growing on the top of my head.

"Umm, hello Gods of Olympus, may I ask why that look is directed at me? Have done something, because I don't recall doing anything wrong," I said quite hastily.

"Dear Artemis I think it will be best if you sat down before we tell you, I don't even know all of this yet," said my father taking turns looking between me and my twin.

"Is it the Titans?" I said preparing for the worst as I sat down on to my throne

"No, but this information concerns you. Apollo can you please stand up and present this vision in which you have claimed to be valuable to your sister."

Apollo stood up with a smirk on his face. I don't know why but he kept glancing at Aphrodite, but both of them carried a smirk on their faces, as they looked at me.

"I have gathered all of you today to discuss a vision which came to me when I was eating a stack of pancakes at an IHOP, and a nice cup of-"

"Oh! Can we please get on with it," shouted Dionysus. You could tell that he was losing his patience.

"Well what I saw was a hunter falling in love with some guy. But not just any hunter, it's the Lieutenant. And it's not just any guy, but the notorious son of Hades," Apollo said looking quite smug and happy to get that off his chest.

"WHAT! Thalia!? Fall in love with that villain's son?" I said furiously. "You can't be serious!"

Apollo rolled his eyes and said, "Of course I'm being serious! When am I ever not ser—Er, what actually I'm usually not that serious, but this time I'm _dead _serious.

I looked a Zeus pleadingly, "Father you can't possibly allow that, right?"

"Umm… Artemis that is not a question you should be asking me for love is not within my control," he said, looking slightly less furious than myself.

"Aphrodite, how the Hades is this happening," I said directly at the Goddess of Love herself.

"Well Artemis it's when a girl starts to have feel-" she started to say before I cut her off

"I know that! But why one of my Hunters, and why, above all, that devil's spawn?" I said putting on my death glare, that if gods could die and looks can kill, she wouldn't be here.

She responded as if she wasn't affected, "My dear sometimes there isn't always a why, they are meant to be together and you wouldn't be able to do anything for their bond will be strong. So if I were you I would let it be,"

I thought it over in my head and came to a conclusion, that whatever I did would take Thalia's happiness away from her, and I wouldn't bring myself to do it to her, especially after what she's done for me.

"Even though I don't like it, I swear on the River Styx to not get involve between the love of Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo," I said cringing at the end.

Why on mother Gaia that it be Thalia? I mean why one of my hunters, especially my faithful Lieutenant? It's a pity to loose such a valuable warrior to those disgusting excuses for humans.

"Umm before I forget I would like to request for an event to take place a Camp Half-blood," said Aphrodite.

"What may that be," said Zeus looking slightly amused.

"Apollo and I would like to host a concert provided by one member from each of the cabin with the exception of Hera and Hestia to sing," she said excitedly

Zeus looked skeptically before answering, "We shall put it to a vote, all in favor?"

Most of the gods raised their hands including myself.

"Well if there is no more business, then this meeting is adjourned," said my father before shrinking down to human size and started to leave like everyone else.

I sat there contemplating about what had just happen for about five minutes before standing up to go to the entrance of the throne room.

_Wow, what an exhausting day, hopefully I'll have a break before something like this will happen again, _I said in my mind before leaving to go to my room here on Olympus.

**Line Break**

**Belle's POV**

The nightmare kept playing over and over in my mind almost every night when I sleep. The same images that have been haunting me for almost 4 years, still make me wake up pale and clammy. I kept tossing and turning on my bed trying to fall asleep again. Thank the gods that the person in charge has a separate room, or I would wake everyone up with the noise I make.

"Please father please let these dreams leave me," I said out loud hope that it will be true.

Every since I joined the hunters it's been there. In my dream I'm hanging off a cliff on a rope with a boy holding onto my hand for dear life. Tears begin to form on my eyes to remember that fearful day when he let go just to save me.

I was so deep in my thoughts that that I heard someone on a microphone calling all counselors for a meeting in the big house in 10 minutes. I started to get dressed and make myself presentable, and leaving no trace of the tears that had fallen. I told the hunters to go to breakfast and if I am not there then go to their activities. I put Phoebe in charge before I leave.

"Wonder what's so important that we have to have a meeting at freaking 7 o'clock in the morning, I pray to the gods that it doesn't involve monsters," I said to myself as I started to walk to the big house.

Little did I know that the meeting was far from my guess.

**Hi! What ya think? Well sorry for the long update me and my partner are very busy and haven't really seen each other to write, hopefully you guys will like it and hopefully we will be able to write again soon(ish). Feel free to review, comment, or PM us anytime, we take hate mail easily and criticism, so don't be afraid.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PJO! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Both Black Azalea and I(Agent 99) have lost interest in this story. It is now up for adoption, and if you'd like to continue this story, please private message us.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! FYI, u/4634281/Punky1308 is going to continue the story. I there are any writers that would like to continue their own version of the story, please PM us, because there is a list of things required to get permission. For every new author, a new "chapter" with their info will be posted.

BA & A99


End file.
